


Safe in Their Arms

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Sex, Other, Poly Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: Ryanne is having nightmares during the night. Kaidan and James rescue her from them. Smutty goodness ensue. This is a poly smut piece.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard/James Vega
Kudos: 6





	Safe in Their Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had this piece started for a long, long time. Like all my other writing, I lost all motivation to finish it until now. Yay! It's finished and I hope you enjoy it. Just be advise, this is a poly smut piece. Read at your own risk.

Safe in Their Arms

“Ryanne.”

“No,” she moaned, thrashing in the bed, fighting an invisible enemy. “Not Kaidan.”

He couldn’t miss the distress in her tone when she said his name. Kaidan opened his eyes and blinked them to clear the sleep from them. “I”m here. What’s going on?”

“She’s having a nightmare,” James answered from the other side of Shepard. When they’d fallen asleep the younger man had been spooned up against Ryanne, his front pressed to her back, while he’d laid on her other side, pressed chest to chest.. The woman they loved was sandwiched safely between them. Now he and James were on opposite edges of the bed while Shepard fought some unknown terror in the middle of it.

“It seems like a bad one.” The worry for Shepard was etched on Kaidan’s face and colored his tone. 

“I can’t get her to wake up.” James dragged a shaking hand through his short hair in agitation. 

The anguish in her voice was heartbreaking for both men--they hated the thought of what atrocities and horrors she was reliving.

“James!”

Worse were the nightmares her subconscious created using her love for them against her. 

“Please,” she pleaded, a tear streaked down her cheek. “No,” her voice broke.

“We have to help her,” a steel determination filled James’s voice that Kaidan felt too.

“Carefully move back behind her,” Kaidan instructed the younger man.. “As close as possible without making her feel trapped.”

“What’s the plan?” James asked as he moved back across the space between him and Ryanne. 

“Hopefully waking her without getting ourselves killed,” Kaidan quipped. He was only slightly teasing. Ryanne could do serious damage to both men in a fight. And in a situation where neither of them wanted to defend themselves and hurt her, she could prove deadly to them. That would break her. 

“OK,” James was as close as he could get to Ryanne without actually touching her. “What next?” 

“Stroke her arms, let her know we’re here for her,” Kaidan directed him. “Be careful not to restrain her,” he gave the other man a wry smile, “But try to keep her from hitting me.”

“While I’m doing all that,” James dragged his fingers up and down the back of Ryanne’s arm, caressing the soft skin, “What are you going to do viejo?” (old man) 

“Wake her up.” With that Kaidan tried to reach out and stroked Shepard’s hip as he began to whisper reassurances to her. “We’re here Ryanne, with you.”

He allowed his fingers to trace up across her hip and up her side. “We’re safe.”

Ryanne’s fighting quieted, as if listening to the men in her sleep. Kaidan used the opportunity to move a bit closer to her. “We love you so much.”

As he whispered softly in her ear, James kept a sharp eye on both of his lovers, watching for any tell tale movement that could signal that Ryanne’s demons were striking back.

Taking a chance Kaidan slid the last few inches across the mattress and pressed his body against hers. For a split second he felt her stiffen against him and he worried that he pushed too far, too fast but then she relaxed. The fight drained out of Ryanne and she subconsciously relaxed into the familiar position, snuggled safely between the two men, protected from the universe.

“It’s safe,” Kaidan comfortingly ran his fingers through her tousled hair, “we’re here,” he dragged the back of his down her cheek and jawline, “You need to wake up now, Ryanne.”

“Wake up for us, Ryanne,” James added from the other side of her.

Taking a chance, Kaidan pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, gentle kiss. He was rewarded when Ry’s beautiful green eyes opened but it pulled at his heartstrings to see them filled with unshed tears. “We’re here,” he whispered to her as he cupped her cheek and stroked it with the pad of her thumb. “You’re safe.”

“K,” she breathed out brokenly before throwing herself at him and burying her face in his chest. He could feel the tears dampen his chest, “I thought--” she sobbed, “I thought I lost you both.”

“It was just a dream,” Kaidan tried to reassure her as he planted a kiss to the top of her head. 

“We’re here, Lola,” James added as he wrapped an arm over both of his lovers, pulling them closer to him. “We’re safe.”

Ryanne snuggled deeper into Kaidan’s chest, seeking out the comfort the closeness of his body offered. In those horrible moments, stuck in her worst nightmare, it had all seemed so very heartbreakingly real. Even worse, she was forced to watch it happen over and over again, unable to stop it. She needed a few minutes to reassure her heart that her men were here, healthy and whole. 

As the tears slowed and stopped, James stroked the back of her arm and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” she shook her head, “Not really.”

“It might help to talk it out,” James tried, “My abuela always said a problem shared is a problem halved.”

“Maybe we can add some insight into what caused it,” Kaidan added.

She reluctantly moved away from Kaidan’s chest. James moved back a bit, so she could lie on her back between them, her head resting on Kaidan’s shoulder. “I know what caused it,” a fierce look crossed her face, “And I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ryanne,” James’s voice dropped an octave, “let us help...please.”

She sighed and threw an arm up and covered her eyes. “Fine,” she relented but didn’t say anything else.

They sat quietly for a long moment, then two. Just about the time that Kaidan was going to try again to get her to speak about it, Ryanne started. “Don’t know where we were supposed to be but we were fighting Reaper troops led by a banshee.” She stopped and took a breath. Both men waited for her to continue, concerned for their lover.

“We had nearly taken her down when a large band of husks came out of nowhere,” she continued the story, “The monsters were fortified by a Marauder. They quickly overwhelmed our defenses with sheer numbers,” her voice hitched and a lone tear streaked down a cheek.

She looked up and met Kaidan’s eyes. “I couldn’t get to you in time. The husks dragged you down and killed you, ripped you apart,” her voice trailed off in a sob.

“Ryanne,” Kaidan leaned in and stroked her cheek, “I’m here, in one piece.” 

“I know,” she admitted, “But it seemed so real,” another tear streaked down her cheek.

“Lola, you don’t have to--” James started but Ryanne stopped him.

“I need to finish it now,” Ryanne sniffled but went quiet. She hated reliving this again but getting it out, even if painful, was helping.

“What happened next?” Kaidan asked.

“James went to try and help you,” she told Kaidan, “The Marauder caught him from behind, shot him in the back. I was forced to watch as the life flickered out of his eyes. He fell to the ground, dead, before I could get to him.”

“Lola…,” his heart ached for her.

“You were both gone, dead, and I was left alone to face whatever the Reapers sent my way,” she explained, closing her eyes against the pain, “And it kept replaying over and over. I was forced to watch you die over and over,” she cried as the tears started again.

“It didn’t happen,” James tried to reassure her. “We’re alive, safe, and here with you.”

“But it could happen,” she whispered, “It could and I’d be left here alone,” a sadness overwhelmed her and she whispered. “I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t have to, Lola.”

“You can’t promise that,” she argued, “None of us can.”

“You’re right,” James conceded, “I can’t promise you that nothing will happen to us.”

“I won’t lose you,” she breathed out, “I can’t.”

“I can promise you,” James continued, a determined glint in his eyes. “That I’ll always do everything in my power to support you, to love you and see you through this craziness until the bitter end.”

“Whatever that end may be,” Kaidan added as he reached out and grasped her hand. He linked his fingers through hers. “We’ll face it together.”’

“Together,” she whispered as she looked back and forth between them.

“To the bitter end,” James agreed with them.

“I love you,” Ryanne whispered, “Both of you.”

“We love you too,” Kaidan said as he gently wrapped his hand in her hair. He pulled her towards him as he lay back on his side. They pressed their lips together in a kiss that quickly turned heated. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting, plundering and exploring. The need for air finally forced them to break it. Kaidan rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. 

“So hot,” James mumbled as he moved in behind Shepard and pressed a kiss against the back of her neck. 

“James,” Shepard whined and tilted her head giving the younger man easier access. 

James rained down kisses on Ryanne’s neck until he reached her pulse point. With one hand, he reached around and grasped a handful of Kaidan’s butt, making the other man moan. At the same moment, he sucked in a bit of tender flesh, bit down, marking her and making her whimper needily. The blood rushed straight south and both men’s cocks twitched as the sound pulled a groan from them. 

“God,” Ryanne exhaled at the feeling of their engorged lengths pressing against her, one from each side. 

As James continued trailing kisses across Shepard’s shoulder, Kaidan leaned in and cupped a breast with one hand, circling her nipple with his thumb and making it pebble. He turned his attention to her other nipple lavishing the same attention on it and having the same affect. 

“Kaidan,” Shepard tried to press her body closer to the older man, “Need…”

“What do you need, Lola?” James whispered into her ear, as his hand drifted down her body and ran over her hip.

“Need you,” she whimpered, “gotta feel both of you.”

“Feel us where, Ryanne?” Kaidan pressed a kiss to her lips and reached between them. He ran a finger across her clit before slipping it inside of her. “Here?” He slowly began to work it in and out of her.

“Yes,” Ryanne moaned as she thrust into his hand, “Please.” 

She whined needily when James rolled out from behind her. 

Kaidan picked that moment to push a second finger into her heat, making her hips buck against him. “So wet,” he mumbled into her neck as he nipped her soft flesh.

“Back, Lola,” James mumbled into her hair as he settled behind her again and pressed his hard length into her bottom. 

“James,” she moaned, pressing back into him before thrusting back into Kaidan’s hand, back and forth. 

James flipped open the bottle of oil he’d gotten from the night stand and poured some into his hand, slicking his fingers. He reached down with his hand, slipped a finger between her butt cheeks and carefully pressed it against her opening. “Ready, Lola?” he whispered into her ear.

“Mmmmm,” she answered, “yes.”

James carefully pushed his finger into her, a little bit at a time until his long digit was fully seated inside of her. He waited a moment, giving her time to adjust to the feeling before he pulled it out and pushed into her again.

“God,” Ryanne was overwhelmed. Her men were quickly working her into a passion induced haze.

“That’s right, Ryanne,” Kaidan whispered as he slipped a third finger into her. “Relax and let go.”

From behind her, James slipped a second finger into her body, working them in out and out. He scissored them apart, stretching and preparing her for later. 

“Guys,” a sweaty, needy Ryanne warned them, “I'm gonna--.”

“Let go, Lola,” James said, adding a third finger, filling her from both sides.

“Yes!” Ryanne screamed as she came hard, waves of ecstasy rocking her body between the men.

When she was finally spent, both men carefully took their fingers out of her body, making her whine in protest. 

“Ready for more?” Kaidan asked, pressing his rock hard cock against her at the same moment that behind her, James pressed into her bottom.

“Yes.” She desperately needed more, her body unconsciously reacted to the men, writhing between them.

Kaidan slid a hand down her side and over the swell of her hip. Grasping her leg, he lifted it and draped over his hip. He adjusted their position a bit, lining up the tip of his cock with her wet womanhood. Without waiting another second, Kaidan plunged his length into her, hilting himself inside of her.

“God,” she cried out as he filled and stretched her, “Kaidan.”

“So wet,” Kaidan moaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He stilled inside of her. 

“James,” she said, “need you.”

“Just a second Lola.” He opened a small package he’d grabbed earlier. He took out the condom and rolled it on to his member. He opened the bottle, poured some oil into his hand and slicked his length. After he finished, he moved back behind her, pressing into her bottom. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Ryanne pressed back into him. 

As Kaidan stayed still inside of her, James slowly pushed into her other opening. He didn’t rush it, giving each of them time to adjust. He pressed into her bit by bit until he was fully seated inside of her body. He could feel her walls clamped tightly around his cock, the feeling nearly making him come undone. “God.”

“Ok, James?” Kaidan asked, as he looked over Shepard’s shoulder at the other man.

“Yeah,” the younger man answered, “feels so good. Just give me a second.”

Kaidan nodded as he turned his gaze to the woman between them. “How about you, Ryanne? Ok?”

“Good,” she nodded her head and bit her lower lip, overwhelmed by the feelings of being stretched and filled by both of her men. It was an experience unlike anything else.

James took a few deep breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth, until he had reined in the desire and need rampaging through him. Finally he nodded, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“When you're ready, Shepard,” Kaidan kissed her on the forehead.

“Ready,” she breathed out. “Slow at first.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kaidan smiled at her as he slowly pulled his length out of her body, leaving just his tip inside of her. As he pushed back into her, James withdrew from her until their positions reversed, with him inside of her and James had just his tip in her overheated body. They continued thrusting in and out of her body, setting a steady pace, and pushing each of them closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

Shepard was a writhing, sweaty but blissful mess between them. She was nearly floating amongst the cloud and wasn’t going to last much longer. “S..soon..gon..na cum,” she breathily informed them.

“Fly, Ryanne.” Kaidan reached between them and gently rubbed her clit with a fingertip.

That was all Ryanne needed. She inhaled sharply, her bonds cut as she flew over the edge into ecstasy. “Yes,” she cried as she rode out her orgasm.

As he continued to thrust into her heat, Kaidan could see and feel the moment Ryanne came. With her eyes shut, her face flushed, and she bit her lower lip. While at the same moment, her velvet walls clamped down hard on his cock inside of her and she cried out her release. Kaidan slammed into her a few more times, until he came undone and spilled himself into her heat, filling her with his essence.

James kept up with Kaidan as their pace grew more and more erratic. He felt the telltale tightening in his balls and knew his own orgasm was close. He desperately thrust into Ryanne’s body one last time and felt his orgasm wash over him. He spilled himself inside of her, nearly drowning in the pleasurable sensations washing over him. He was gasping for air when he was finally spent. 

They lay together in a twisted pile of limbs as they slowly came down from their highs. 

When his breathing slowed, James reached down and grasped the base of his member, holding on to the condom as he slowly withdrew himself from Ryanne. Once he was out, she made a small noise of protest in the back of her throat at the loss. 

“Sorry Lola,” he said as he took off the used condom. He rolled away for a moment and disposed of it in the trash can next to the bed.

As James was taking care of that, Kaidan carefully withdrew from her too, leaving Ryanne feeling empty at the loss. 

When he was finished, the younger man moved back and laid down next to Shepard. She rolled over and draped herself over him, using his shoulder as a pillow and twining their legs together. She made a small noise of contentment as Kaidan spooned himself behind her, pressing his front to her back.

“Sleep Lola,” James muttered and pressed a kiss to her forward. “We got ya.”

She smiled and drifted into slumber, safe in the arms of the men who loved her….


End file.
